


Beacon Hills

by Dylanstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Back to School, Banshees, Beacon Hills High School, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hope, Lacrosse, Love, M/M, Mystery, Regret, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles
Summary: When it's time to get back to school, when summer has finished, there are new threats to the town full of supernatural creatures Beacon Hills. A pack of Alpha's are headed their way to the supernatural town to take down the true alpha. But that's not the only threat....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are at the end

Scott McCall woke up from a short nap. He was not prepared to go back to school just yet. With his human best friend still asleep on the floor from a sleep over they had, Scott quietly got up walking over him to avoid waking him up. Scott walked into his bathroom closed the door quietly. He turned on the light then rubbed his face. He was starting to get a beard but he did not feel like shaving, that was the least of his worries. He has not been getting enough sleep lately. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was nervous to see his boyfriend Isaac Lahey, Isaac went to France for the summer. Scott missed him deeply but today was the day he'll finally see him again. Scott grabbed his tooth brush then the tooth paste and started brushing his teeth. He rinsed his mouth with water then spit it out and wet his face then grabbed the towel and dried his face. Scott then turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom. After he walked back to his bed and lied on it staring at the ceiling. He breathed in then out and closed his eyes. "You okay?" Asked his best friend Stiles Stilinski. Scott opened his eyes then looked down at Stiles. His eyes were closed, "you're awake? Did I wake you?" Asked Scott. "Yeah but it's fine. I'm still tired though. That's why I'm not opening my eyes maybe I'll pass out again." Stiles admitted. Scott nodded his head then looked up at the ceiling. "Your nervous about Isaac aren't you?" Stiles questioned. "Yeah I am. How about you? I know you missed Allison all summer with her being in France also. Well a different part of it." Scott mentioned. "Yeah I miss her. She's coming back today. She said she'll be at her house so I'm going to her place. I can't wait any longer being apart from her." He said with a quiet tone. Scott nodded again, he understood Stiles. Being apart from someone you loved deeply was the hardest thing to go through. If anything happened to Isaac, anything at all. Scott wouldn't be able to live with himself. He can't see himself with anyone else other than Isaac. It was just last year Scott had the courage to ask out Isaac. When Isaac said yes Scott was the happiest man alive, Isaac has been there for Scott many times. He also knows it that Isaac has always been on his side, always agrees with Scott. That's when it hits Scott on the night of the full moon that he has found his anchor it was Isaac Lahey. That night Scott finally found control over shifting. Isaac had found his anchor also that night, Scott McCall. They both shared a smile as they shifted back to being human, then Isaac smile vanished as his face begun serious and calm then he leaned down since his taller than Scott and leaned in and kissed him slowly. Scott was surprised as his eyes were open but then he slowly closed them enjoying every minute of the kiss. Isaac pulled away slowly as his eyes were still closed but Scott had his opened staring at Isaac. "I'm sorry, I had to do that." Isaac spit out. "No it's okay." Scott smiled. He brought his hand to Isaac's face then rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Isaac felt at peace with Scott's touch. Scott stopped thinking about the memory him and Isaac started going out when his alarm for school went off. Stiles opened his eyes then looked at the clock, "as much as I want to see Allison. I really wish I could get more sleep." He mumbled rubbing his eyes. Scott laughed quietly. "Yeah but let's get up buddy. We shouldn't be late on the first day." Replied Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison Argent is finally back in Beacon Hills. Where she finally gets to see her boyfriend Stiles Stilinski again.

Allison Argent got off her plane. Her father Chris Argent was holding most of the luggage, while Allison was holding her purse and one suitcase. It was windy and cloudy in Beacon Hills California. The wind blew through Allison's short brunette hair which caused her to put it behind her ear. Allison saw her father walk past her leading the way. She realized she was distracted, once he brought her back to reality. Chris Argent turned around looking at Allison and gave her a smile and made a head gesture saying "come on" and Allison smiled and nodded. Walking into the airport she saw many people. Allison wasn't the kind of girl to be around many people. Seeing many faces she hadn't seen before made her go closer to Chris. All she wanted was to be home.  
Chris and Allison made it to the Uber driver. Chris gave directions after he was stuffing the trunk with their luggage. Allison breathed in then out, she out her arm on the ledge of the door and her hand resting on her chin while looking outside. It was not at all sunny in Beacon Hills. She wondered if it would rain. Although she liked the rain she wished there would be a peak of sunshine. Chris Argent looked outside the other window while keeping his hand on his right hip. Allison looked a little to her left and looked down at her dad's hip where she saw his pistol in his holster. Allison hoped the Uber driver would not notice and call the cops. Her dad was crazy over what happened in the summer when at a coffee shop in France a guy pulled a gun of one of the workers and Allison as fearless as she is chimed in and tried to stop the man when the man pointed the gun at her but Chris jumped on the man and trapped him and Allison grabbed the gun. The cops came and took him shortly after.  
"You okay Allison?" Asked Chris Argent. Allison nodded her head. Her nodded his head then he looked back out the window. "We're here. Have a nice day." The man announced. "Thank you sir, you too." Chris Argent replied handing the man twenty-four dollars. Allison got out of the car, she grabbed her purse and suitcase while Chris got everything out of the trunk. Chris walked to their front steps and was taking out the keys while Allison was leaning on the wall. They lived in an apartment. It was a nice one actually. The block was quiet and private. He got the door open and let Allison go first. She smiled and then walked in, Allison walked up the stairs, they lived on the second floor. She looked back and saw her dad struggling so she sat her bags down and grabbed two suitcases from his left hand, also grabbing the keys. "Thanks sweetie." He said with a nice tone. Allison turned up the stairs and sat the bags down then opened the door. What she saw was unusual, she saw the couch like someone has been sitting on it. Then she saw a beer out on the counter.  
Allison put the bags down then grabbed the closest sharpest thing and that was an umbrella with the end being pointy. She saw a shadow heading out of the kitchen the held the umbrella above her head ready to swing when her boyfriend Stiles Stilinski shouted. "Ahh. Allison! What the hell?" Stiles screamed. "Oh, Stiles! I'm so sorry I forgot you have a key to our apartment." She apologized setting the umbrella down. "Yeah you nearly made me faint. I told you I was coming." He reminded her. "Yeah I know I completely forgot." She said, she walked closer to him and hugged him tightly. Stiles smiled and buried his face in her soft hair wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her one hand in his thick black hair and was brushing it with her fingers. Stiles pulled back slightly from the hug with his hands still on her waist then a grin appeared on hi face. "I love you so much Celestine Allison Argent." whispered Stiles. "I love you too Mieczyslaw Stilinski." Stiles loved it when she called him by his first name. He leaned in and kissed Allison passionately wrapping his hands around her more bringing her body closer. Allison smiled in between the kiss. They stopped kissing when they heard someone clear their throat. Stiles and Allison looked behind them and together smiled at Chris Argent. "Hello Mr. Argent it's a pleasure to see you again." Stiles mentioned still holding onto Allison. "You too Stiles, I'll be back soon Allison." Chris said before leaving the room.  
"Do you need any help unpacking?" Asked Stiles. "Yea, I just don't feel like doing that right now. I just want to relax and be with you. My dad said we can skip school today." She smiled hoping Stiles would be up for that. "I'm sorry honey I can't. I promised Scott I'll go to the first day of school. It's our junior year, one more year till graduation, we shouldn't mess it up on the first day, don't you think?" Questioned Stiles. Allison didn't answer right away, she looked down at the ground. "Hey," Stiles started. He lifted her chin. "Is everything alright?" He continued. "Well something happened over the summer I still haven't told you." She stated holding his hand stroking her thumb across his hand. "What was it?" Stiles gulped. Allison let go of his left hand but still holding his right bringing him to the couch to sit next to one another. "Well... I had a gun pointed at me, in France." She said with a clam tone. Stiles eyes widened and he was lost of words. His mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. "Stiles..." She announced. "Allison. How did- why did- what-" "I was trying to help. That's all it wasn't to me at first it was at the cashier but I couldn't stand by and see it happen I had to stop it. My dad was there also everything was okay I promise. But ever since that morning my dad has carried a gun around with him ever since." She mentioned. "Well he has every right to. What if he wasn't there Allison? What if you died that night? I know you love helping but, I can't see a world without you." Stiles pleaded holding both her hands now. "I know I'm sorry but, you know I can't help it." She said looking down. "I know honey. I just love you so much Alli, I want you to be safe." He finished. Allison nodded her head and looked up staring into Stiles brown dazzling eyes. She smiled, she put her hand on his cheek as he put on hand around her waist. She closed her eyes and kissed Stiles then broke the kiss and lied her head on his chest. Stiles lied down on the couch slowly with Allison on top of him and he was stroking her hair while she had her eyes closed and she was cradled in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights reserve to Jeff Davis. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Isaac at the school parking lot

Scott McCall was all ready and washed up to get to school today. He threw on some blue jeans, wore his timberlands also, a white button up shirt. He looked in the mirror and smoothed his hair back his his hand to make one hair stand up. Scott grabbed his motorcycle keys then headed downstairs. While he reached the end of the step he noticed his mom had already left to work. His mom worked at the Beacon Hills hospital as a nurse. He opened the front door then walked outside closing it behind him.  
As Scott reached his motorcycle he breathed in the fresh cool air. It was a nice breezy day in Beacon Hills. After he went on his motorcycle and started the engine. Then he put on his helmet and started driving. Scott went straight then turned on Heel Ave. He stopped at a red light. Scott looked straight at the light, he didn't look at anything else. All that mattered to him at the moment was to see Isaac Lahey. He hoped Isaac was alright. He hadn't asked him if he's in Beacon Hills, Scott was afraid of being to clingy. As the light turned green Scott drove quickly.  
When he reached the high school parking lot he hoped off his motorcycle. Scott put the helmet on the bike then looked up. He was looking around for Isaac everywhere. He saw many heads but none were his boyfriend. Until he felt someone hug him from behind. Scott looked down and noticed big hands hugging him. He smiled then turned around to see his tall handsome boyfriend Isaac.  
"Did you miss me?" Isaac asked. Scott girned "like hell." They both smiled then shared a kiss so passionate that they felt the world had stopped for a minute. Being apart for that long really made you think how much you really need the other person in your life. Isaac pulled away then rested his forehead against Scott's. "I didn't want to tell you I was here. I wanted to surprise you." Isaac mumbled. Scott nodded, "it's okay I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to bother you. How was France?" He asked looking into his eyes. "It was good. I saw Allison at one point, she missed Stiles a lot she told me. "Yeah he missed her, he and I were sleeping at my house he was telling me how much he missed her and I was telling him how much I missed you." Scott mentioned. Isaac smiled slightly, he did not like to see Scott in pain of any sort. "Well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." Isaac said resting his hand on Scott's cheek brushing his thumb along it. Scott closed his eyes and smiled at his response. He was glad Isaac told him that, because if he had to leave again he doesn't think he would be able to survive without him. "Let's go inside. First day of junior year right? Should be a blast." Isaac smiled. "Yeah should be." Scott replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Scott and Isaac so much!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia queen Martin

Lydia Martin got up after a deep sleep. She yawned loudly then rubbed her eyes. When she sat up she looked at herself in the mirror. What she realized was her make up was all over her face. "Ew," she whispered. Lydia got up and took off her night gown. Lydia walked to her bathroom then hoped in the shower. She stood there enjoying the hot water. Then she scrubbed off her make up. After she finished taking off her make up she washed her hair. Lastly, Lydia washed her face. She turned off the water then got out. Lydia wrapped the towel around her and walked to her room. When she looked at her clock she noticed it already eleven am. She was already about four hours late to school. "Whoops." She said to herself.  
Thirty minutes later Lydia was ready for school. She got in her car and started driving. She was ready to see her best friend Allison Argent. Lydia loved Allison with her boyfriend Stiles, she always thought they were cute and he made her happy. Although she wished they could hang out more. But she didn't want to tell that to Allison is it hurt her feelings.  
She pulled up to the school parking lot. Lydia parked her car then opened the door. She grabbed her purse then got out and closed the door. Then she walked inside the building. She saw the halls were crowded which meant it was time to go to sixth period. As she walked and turned her head to the right she saw Allison. Lydia's jaw dropped and she speed walked to Allison. She saw Allison at her locker then stopped and fixed her hair then tapped Allison's shoulder. Allison turned around and smiled brightly. "Oh my God Lydia!" She shouted. Lydia and Allison hugged each other tightly. Lydia was so excited to see Allison she just stood there holding her.  
"Allison I missed you so much. How was France?" She asked letting go of Allison. "Did you just get here?" Allison asked. "Yes, I did." Lydia laughed. "God I love you Lydia. And France was amazing. I missed Beacon Hills so much though. And I missed Stiles." Allison smiled looking at the wall behind Lydia. "How did Stiles approch you?" Lydia asked. "He made me breakfast. He has a key to my apartment. I almost hit him with a umbrella but he was fine." Allison laughed. "Wow. Okay." Lydia and Allison laughed even more. They both looked up at they heard the bell ring. "Okay I have to go. It was so nice to see you again." Allison said with a smile then hugging Lydia once more. Lydia smiled and hugged Allison. Allison walked away then Lydia exhaled and walked to her sixth period which was chemistry.  
She walked into her chemistry class and saw all eyes turn to her. "Yes I'm here I'm late." Lydia said with a sassy tone. She walked over to her best friend Scott McCall who was smiling big. Lydia sat next to him. "Hey Scott. Did you see your boyfriend?" She asked with a smile. Scott nodded his head, "Yes I did. It was amazing." Scott mentioned. "Well you don't seem like it... Did something happen in France?" Lydia asked. "No, well... I'm not sure. I feel something different." Scott admitted. The teacher walked in and they stopped talking. Scott looked straight. Then Lydia looked back at Scott. She felt this was going to a crazy junior year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac Lahey talks about France

Isaac Lahey went to the boys locker room alone to get away from everyone. Especially Scott McCall. He had a secret but was not ready to tell Scott. Isaac looked in the mirror and saw his eyes glow. Then he blinked and shook his head and his eyes went back to normal. When Isaac was in France, he got bit by a werewolf. He did not know who it was. Isaac was in the hospital for a while till he escaped when he saw the bite healed. He knows Scott is a werewolf but, he just isnt ready to tell Scott he's one. Even though he probably senses it. The nights of the full moons weren't great. He kept losing control. Especially since his father used to lock him in a freezer, that made him lose his mind even more. Scott helped Isaac with it all. The nightmares. The death of his father. Isaac was very grateful for it. The door opened and Isaac quickly pretended to look at something in his locker. Isaac had the same one from last year. "Isaac?" Coach called out. "I know you're here I saw you walk in. Now if it we're Greenberg you would get two weeks of detention." He went on. Isaac came to the door and waved. "Hey coach, did you have a good summer?" Isaac asked. "A great one. Now I have to come back to this he'll hole. Quit acting suspicious and go back to class." Coach finished. Isaac sighed then sat on the bench. He doesn't know when or how he's going to tell Scott he's a werewolf. He wonders if it'll break him from keeping it from him for this long. Or maybe he'll help him through it. Isaac must find out. Hes going to tell Scott the next time he sees him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks about his summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

Stiles Stilinski was in math class. He did not like math one bit. He missed his girlfriend Allison already. The two of them barely had any classes together. The teacher was a bore who talked the whole period then always have honework. He wasn't terrible in math but he prefers lunch time.  
When the teacher passed back an assignment Stiles rolled his eyes. He did not enjoy doing work during class. During math class he just wanted to sit and relax just like how he sat back and relaxed over the summer. He missed Allison dearly but, this summer he got to work with his dad and then relax during the night. He was able to call Allison almost every night. Sometimes she didn't pick up which worried him since they were in different countries. He remembers their first time seeing each other. He knew she was the one for him. The summer that changed everything was sophomore year when Allison and Stiles went on their first date set up but Scott McCall. Stiles was happy, and so was Allison. They both felt it was right that they were made for each other. In Beacon Hills it was hard to find someone who was right for you. Stiles was glad he found someone who could work even a long distance relationship. The bell rung and stiles immediately grabbed his stuff an fled to the lunch room. When he arrived he saw Lydia, Allison, Scott, Isaac all sitting at the table together. He missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'll try to update frequently

**Author's Note:**

> This idea will not be like the show I promise. I'm going to change it up a bit. I hope you guys will enjoy this story I'm going to try and make this as long as possible. There will be I don't know how many chapters but they're will be lots of chapters.


End file.
